


My life with my beloved

by haiiro51



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: Keith talks about the time he spends with Lance, describing their days now that they've started dating.





	My life with my beloved

Lance and I finally started dating after realizing our feelings were mutual. Since then our lives have changed a lot, mostly how much time we spend together. It’s been increasing rapidly to the point where he’s become too clingy for me to go anywhere without him, I can’t say I exactly mind it though. It’s nice to finally be needed and depended on by someone; and being around the person you’re in love with is never a bother. 

As the time we spend together increases I can’t help but notice there’s some sort of pattern within our days. 

**Mornings with Lance**

Ever since we’ve started dating, we’ve been sleeping in the same room. I have to admit that I love that the first thing I see when I open my eyes is Lance. Sometimes I’m awarded with getting to see his sleeping face; sometimes peaceful, sometimes with furrowed brows, sometimes giggly and sometimes snuggled against my chest; I can’t help but not want to wake him, wanting to savor every last second of his closeness to me. So, I just pull him closer and caress his hair until he wakes up; when he eventually does he always gives me a good morning kiss. At the start of our relationship he’d always blush after it but now he always mutters a _good morning beautiful_ before his cheeks become red and he buries his face in my chest once more.  
On the rare occasions that Lance wakes up before I do, I always wake up to see him staring at me with a warm and peaceful smile, not saying anything even after my eyes are open just slowly and gently caressing my cheek.  
Then we slowly get ready to meet the others while being careful not to make too much distance between us. 

 

**Evenings with Lance**

We never miss the opportunity to eat together and get some time alone. It’s not like we always make out during those times (although it’s more often than not), sometimes we just want to sit as closely as possible while not saying anything while our fingers are intertwined. Sometimes Lance puts his head on my shoulder, and even though his hair tickles I never say anything, not wanting him to pull away. I’ve noticed he’s much clingier than I thought he’d be. 

 

 **Nights with Lance**  
Before we go to sleep, we always kiss each other good night; sometimes those kisses last too long and sometimes they’re large in numbers. Sometimes they’re placed on the others forehead, neck or cheek, and most times it’s a combination of them all. Then we snuggle up together, and the last thing I remember before waking up is Lance whispering that he loves me and me whispering it back.  
But, on some nights, I wake up to see Lance shivering in his sleep, sometimes even crying. I guess it’s home sickness since it’s always more frequent on days where he tells me he wants to see his family; although it happens when he messes up at a mission or practice too. At first I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to wake him up because he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep after it; but it hurt me to see him like that without the power to somehow help him. The only thing I was able to think of was to kiss the top of his head and hold him close, after a few minutes he’d always calm down and in the morning he’d be his usual self; but just in case during such nights I’d always stay awake for a bit longer after he’d calmed down, afraid that it would happen again and I wouldn’t wake up in time to calm him down once more. I keep it a secret from Lance, he’d probably refuse to sleep with me if he knew he was keeping me up on some nights; but in all honesty, I don’t mind it, I don’t mind it one bit. 

_I hope my days with Lance are like our good night kisses and mornings; large in numbers and filled with happiness and gentle, soothing touches._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! ;c


End file.
